


runnin round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts

by clownphobia



Series: Clarke Takes the Chip [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, BAMF Clarke Griffin, Bellamy is a jealous little shit no matter how much he denies it, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin needs a hug, Dont blame the messenger blame the brain that sourced it, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bellamy Blake, Raven and Clarke being the gay brotp we all know and love, Season 3 AU, The 100 (TV) Season 3, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, badasses together, clarke and harper deserve better, clarke takes the chip, drunk besties, even if they are part of a deadly cult, jasper is a little shit, let these kids be kids for shits sake, little ooc but thats the shit A.L.I.E pulls, no beta we die like men, the cult thing is just a setback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownphobia/pseuds/clownphobia
Summary: They are going to save Raven. That's what Bellamy keeps telling himself. But what if Raven isn't the only one needing saving?Help wasn't on the way to Raven. Help was already there.OR; Clarke took the chip and no one knows, so being the sneaky little shit that Clarke Griffin is, she goes with them to "save" Raven, so she can try to help her. Let's just say no one is going to be chill about that.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, minor Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes - Relationship
Series: Clarke Takes the Chip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936405
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series, Clarke Takes the Chip, other one currently on pause. Don't be a silent reader! ;)

Bellamy, Harper, and Octavia hear the car pull up into a dark spot of the woods. They wait, guns pointed high, for whoever came out of the car. A shadow appears and when they came into the light, Bellamy’s gun tilted down almost on instinct. Standing in front of him was the one and only Clarke Griffin. The very one who abandoned them, _abandoned him_ , in Polis. He watches her stand there and notices how different she looks. She holds herself differently, with more courage, as if the world wasn’t weighing her down. He feels her look at him and quickly diverts his eyes. “Hey! Could use some help over here!” They hear Jasper yell from the rover and Bellamy runs to help him. He grabs Raven’s feet and turns to see Clarke already moving into the dimly lit cave.

“What is Clarke doing here?” He asks Jasper as they carry Raven in. Jasper shrugs, “She saw Raven in the rover and insisted on coming” Jasper mutters, clearly not happy about it. They go in and lay Raven gently on a smooth rock. “What happened?” He asks, looking to Clarke. She is looking at Raven when a look of curiosity and frustration, like Raven was the last piece of a puzzle she didn’t know how to solve. “A.L.I.E has her. We need to get her out” Jasper says. Clarke nods, “It’s true. Almost everyone is on ALIE’ side. Trying to get people to join them” she mutters and Jasper jumps at her. “I don’t need your help!” He yells and Bellamy notices how she hardly flinches. “Jasper, I am getting tired of your shit. We’ve all lost people. Don’t go around blaming other people for your problems!” Clarke mutters and they all blink at her shocked. Sure, Jasper probably deserved it, but still, harsh.

Jasper glares at her, but keeps his mouth shut. “Jasper, just take it easy and explain. Ok?” Bellamy asks and Jasper nods. “Jaha is using the chips to control everyone. You swallow it and it changes you. You forget who you are and see this thing, ALIE. Only she’s not really their” Jasper mutters and Monty sees out of the corner of his eye, Clarke roll her eyes. His eyebrows furrow together. What is up with her? “She made Raven slit her own wrists. She was trying to get it out of her head. _I_ was trying to help her but…” Jasper continues and Bellamy nods. “Ok, lets help her now. Did she say how?” Sinclair asks and Jasper gasps slightly in hesitation. “She was working on building something.” He mutters and they all hear a small outburst from Clarke, her eyes wide. “The EMP.” She whispers. “Clarke, what did you say?” Monty asks and she looks up to see them all looking at her. “Oh, she was murmuring something in her sleep about an EMP?” She says, attempting to sound innocent and confused. Everyone goes along with her lie. Why would their be any reason not to believe her? “Ok, so we need to find an EMP. We can start looking tomorrow, it’s too late to find anything tonight.” Bellamy says and he looks around and knows, for whatever reason, everyone agrees with him.

Bellamy and Jasper agree to take the first watch over Raven while everyone gets some sleep. “I can go keep watch outside.” Clarke mutters and Bellamy looks to Harper. A quiet understanding passes between the two of them. _Will you keep an eye on her for me and make sure she’s ok? I know I’m supposed to be mad, but I can’t stop caring about her,_ is what he tries to tell her and she nods, standing up. “Hey Clarke, can I join you? She asks and Clarke frowns in displeasure, but the frustrated look on her face is gone as soon as it appeared. As if he had imagined it. “Yeah, sure” she says and smiles to her. They grab a gun and step out.

  
Clarke leans against the outside of the cave and passes a canteen of liquor between the two of them. “So, I know this is a hard subject, but I just want the full story instead of the mid-pout explanation from Bellamy. Why did you leave… after Mount Weather?” Harper asks, after taking a long swig of the drink in her hands. Clarke frowns slightly, “What are you talking about?” She asks and now it’s Harpers turn to frown. “After you went kaboom on the people in Mt. Weather. You disappeared for a while, and now your just back” she slurs, the alcohol getting to her. Harper turns to her and sees her looking to her side, eyebrows furrowed together. “Clarke?” Harper asks and Clarke turns back.

“Sorry, I think I’m getting a little tipsy. I don’t want to focus on my past. I’m moving forward or I’ll drown in my guilt. I’m not doing that again” she says and Harper nods, laying her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“We are so drunk right now” she mutters into Clarke’s hair, getting a laugh out of her.

  
“Oh, yeah! Worst. Guards. Ever.” She mutters and they both start laughing. “If we get ambushed, we will be no help whatsoever” Harper smiles and Clarke nods.

“This must be what it feels like to take the chip. Carefree everyday, no worry of what will happen next.” She continues and Clarke smirks. “It must be nice” she mutters looking into the distance.

Harper nods and grabs the canteen, taking another drink. “Do you think we should get someone else to come take guard?”She whispers and Clarke shrugs. “Definitely. But I like this, so I’m not going anywhere. It’s peaceful right here” she says and Harper smiles in agreement. They hear a knock and turn to see Bellamy standing next to the entrance of the cave. “Hey, you guys good?” He asks them, a slightly worried look on his face. Clarke and Harper share a single look and start cracking up. They fall onto each other, laughing their asses off. Bellamy frowns then smirks realizing what was going on. “Are you two seriously drunk right now?” He asks and the two girls try to compose themselves.

“We may be a little tipsy” Clarke mutters and Harper scoffs knowing how untrue that was. Clarke punches her on the arm playfully, “Who’s side are you on?” She asks and Harper laughs, making Clarke laugh. Bellamy can’t keep the smile off his face, seeing this side of Clarke. He knew he was supposed to be mad at her, but when he saw her like this, carefree and happy, how can he be? “I’m going to get Monty and Sinclair. They can keep watch.” He says and as he leaves, he sees Clarke and Harper reach for the canteen, so he grabs it before he leaves. “No more for you two” he says and tries to hide his shit eating grin as he sees the looks on their face. _This is supposed to be what their life is like. Getting drunk with their friends and exploring the world around them, not fighting and killing people, trying not to die everyday of their lives_ , Bellamy thinks to himself as he goes into the cave. Monty looks up and sees the smile on his face.

“Whats got you smiling like that?” He asks and Bellamy shakes his head. “I can guarantee you won’t believe me” he says and Monty raises an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face.

“Clarke and Harper are drunk off their asses. I need you and Sinclair to come take over watch outside” Bellamy says and both Monty and Sinclair laugh. “You’re right. I don’t believe you” he says and Bellamy shrugs.

“Come see for yourself” he mutters, taking them outside to see both Clarke and Harper giggling over something Harper was saying. “I’m trying to tell you!” Clarke laughs and Harper nods, braiding a strand of her long blond hair. They turn and see them standing there. “Are you here to replace us?” Harper asks and Monty nods, “Bellamy told us you were hammered so we had to come see.” He says and Sinclair laughs with Bellamy. Clarke rolls her eyes, but struggles to stand. Harper leans against the back of the cave and stands, holding onto to Clarke tight. “Bellamy, could you help maybe?” She whines and he rolls his eyes now. “Even drunk your bossy!” He mutters, earning a weak slap on the shoulder. He helps her up, and they take them inside.

Clarke and Harper lay on the makeshift cots, and fall asleep almost instantly. “Why can’t this be our everyday?” Monty asks and Bellamy scoffs. “You want to take care of a drunk Clarke and Harper duet everyday?” He asks sarcastically and Monty shakes his head, scoffing. “No, I meant doing regular teenage stuff. Like back in the beginning of the dropship days.” He replies and Bellamy nods. “I know what you mean”. Monty and Sinclair head back outside to take watch and Bellamy sits next to Jasper. “You’re just ok with her coming back?” Bellamy hears Jasper ask him. He looks at Clarke’s sleeping form, the peaceful look on her face, one he hadn’t seen in what felt like years. “I have to be”.

When he could feel himself nodding off, a small hand tapped on his shoulder. He turns and sees Clarke standing behind him. “Hey, welcome back to the land of the sober.” Bellamy whispers and Clarke smiles slightly. “Bellamy, go to sleep. I can keep watch of Raven for a while” she says and he wants to refuse, but the exhaustion gets at him. “Yeah ok, but no drinking while I’m asleep. There’s no one to watch after you while were asleep” he mutters and she scowls. He goes to lay down on the previously used cot and his eyes slip closed into a dreamless sleep.

As soon as Clarke is sure Bellamy is asleep, she sets into action. She wouldn’t have long until someone woke up. She hurries over to Raven and shakes her awake. Her eyes flutter open and Clarke can see the confusion then satisfaction in her eyes. “I knew you would come through, Clarke. We both did” she says and Clarke nods, looking up at the A.I standing above them both. She always comes through.


	2. Chapter 2

“Raven, do you know where they can get an EMP? We need to destroy it. Even if we escape, they could find us and just EMP us again” Clarke says and Raven nods. “Always business with you Clarke Griffin, yeah, at the dropship. In the mechanics there is a machine that could give the needed power” she says and Clarke smiles, despite herself.

“Ok. I’ll get them to go get it tomorrow, we’ll destroy it, and I’ll get you out. Then we are home free” Clarke whispers when she sees Octavia stirring in her sleep. They nod to each other wordlessly and Clarke goes back to the rock to keep watch. Octavia sits up and sees Raven awake.

“Hey Clarke, you need any help with her” she asks and Clarke shakes her head.

“Nah, I can let her rip me a new one for a while”.

Octavia smiles to her reassuringly and goes back to sleep. Clarke smirks at Raven’s restrained form. “It’s almost too easy with these idiots” Raven mutters and Clarke laughs softly, thinking back to the last time she saw Octavia with that look on her face. Where she was happy to see Clarke in the same room as her. It’s a rare sighting, she realized that very quickly.

How easy it would have been if Octavia wasn’t on the opposing side of this war. If she wasn’t trying to destroy what ALIE worked to build for the City of Light. She wished she didn’t have to do this to her friends, but ALIE took away the burden that she couldn’t hold anymore. She wasn’t going to take it back again.

_4 Weeks Earlier-_

_Clarke walks down one of the many halls in Lexa’s tower in Polis. She turns one corner, looking for what she couldn’t ever seem to find. The exit. Octavia told her to meet her at the exit to leave, but the only problem she was having was that she couldn’t seem to find it. She takes a sharp left turn and finds herself in front of a large door. “This has to be it” she mutters to herself and opens the door. When she walks inside, she finds herself in a room filled to the brim with papers. The walls were covered with pinned up notes and drawings. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a piece of parchment and fresh ink._

_Clarke could already tell she wasn’t supposed to be here. Something about it was eery and it was messing with her head. But she kept her feet moving and went to the desk. She picked up the fresh piece of parchment and read it. At first she was confused. Who wrote this? Questions flooded her head as she read the paper that was now crinkled up satisfyingly in her hands. Why would someone do this? She crumpled it in her fist and sprinted out of the room. As she ran, the pieces started connecting and it only made her run faster. She entered the throne room and saw Lexa talking animatedly with Titus. “LEXA!” She yelled and saw her visibly jump. She didn’t blame her, Clarke never had any reason to yell at her like that. Well, not anymore._

_“Clarke? What’s wrong?” She asks and Clarke’s vision blurs._

_“You’re the one who initiated the march on Skaikru, weren’t you?” Clarke asks and Lexa’s jaw drops in shock._

_“Clarke…” she starts but Clarke interrupts her._

_“I can’t believe it. How could you? No… why would you?” She asks and sees Lexa straighten her back in a self protective stance. What could their be to protect? She’s the one who marched on Clarke’s family. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I was protecting my people” she says and Clarke scoffs. “Yeah, but my people are fair game.” She mutters and exits the room. She knows Lexa tries to follow her, but she doesn’t let her._

_She runs down more stairs then she could count and eventually found the exit. She left the tower and saw Octavia waiting for her. “We have to go. Lexa was the one who commanded the armies to attack” she says and Octavia is still momentarily stunned. “Clarke. You came” she says and pulls her into a relieved hug. Clarke gives her a lopsided smile, “Of course I came. I couldn’t stay there.” She says and Octavia nods. They head for the gate to Polis, hoping they could make it back to there friends soon, or what was left of them. Not everyone one of there friends were with them anymore._

_Luck seemed to be on their side, because they made it to Arkadia soon. “Where is Lincoln?” Octavia asked the first person she saw and they pointed to the Ark. Clarke could see how desperate she was to see her grounder boyfriend and her eyes dimmed. She missed that feeling. The feeling of being missed or wanted by someone. Unfortunately, that feeling didn’t come easy for her. Raven hates her for killing Finn, Jasper hates her for pulling the lever that led to the genocide of Mount Weather, Bellamy hates her for leaving him and letting a bomb drop on his sister. And they all had the right to hate her. ‘Hell, I hate myself too sometimes’ she couldn’t help but listen to the voice that tells her this._

_They see Lincoln come out of the stables and Clarke watches as Octavia runs into his arms. Watches as Lincoln catches her and spins her around the dirt floor. Watches as Octavia kisses him with the passion only two people truly in love can have. Clarke has to look away because the wanting for that feeling is too strong to watch any longer. She doesn’t know where to go. She knows if she goes to the dining hall she’ll see all the dead children and innocent people slumped over their food, never to feel the sun on their skin or the cool breeze in their hair._

_She doesn’t have a tent to stay in and if she were being honest she didn’t want one. She didn’t want to feel connected to this place. Not when she would have to see the look of pity or sorrow in their eyes, or even worse, hatred and resentment._

_She walks down the dirt path, trying to find whatever it was she was looking for. Purpose? ‘Ew Clarke, cringe’ she thinks to herself in Bellamy’s condescending playful tone he would rarely tease her with, anything to face the truth. She sees Abby and walks up to her. “Mom? Hey, what are you doing?” She asks her mother and Abby turns to her. “Clarke? What are you doing here?” She asks and Clarke nods, “Yeah, Lexa… she- she… I had to leave” Clarke says and her mother seems to understand because she just nods and hugs her._

_“Its good to see you” she whispers into her hair and Clarke smiles into her moms shoulder._

_She pulls away and takes a longer look at her mother. Something was off about her. She seemed… brighter. “Are you ok?” She asks her hesitantly and Abby nods, waving into thin air._

_“Oh Clarke! I’m perfect. Alie made sure of that.” She says and Clarke frowns. ALIE?_

_“What’s ALIE?” She asks and her mother goes on and on about this A.I who could solve all your problems. ‘That can’t be scientifically possible’ she tries to tell herself. She walks with her mother and they run into Raven._

_She immediately tenses, preparing for her cold stare or murderous glares. Anything, anything that could hurt her. She prepares for everything except for what Raven does next. She looks at Clarke and a smile grows on her face. She could practically see the happiness in Raven’s eyes because Clarke was there. Raven pulled her into a hug and she jumps, half expecting her to put a knife into her back. But when she sees nothing of the such, she pulls her back in. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes and she lets them fall. Because her best friend didn’t seem to hate her anymore._

_Raven pulls away and smiles to her. “Raven, I… I thought you hated me?” Clarke asks her and she is given a quick shake of the head. “Clarke. I can’t hate you” and grabs her hand pulling her to the big group of people in Arkadia’s center._

_“Raven. Why is everyone so happy?” She asks her and Raven smiles. “It’s ALIE, Clarke. She took away our pain”._

_Clarke continued to watch their behavior and realized they were actually happy. The weight on there shoulders were nowhere to be seen, the smiles on their faces were genuine and they were sincerely happy to see her. That was what worried her the most. Why would they be excited to see her? How could ALIE just make their pain go away?_

_She gets pulled away from her thoughts when Raven runs up to her. “Hey, Clarke, they suggested I give you this. I agree, ALIE would do you some good, take away the pain you think only you need to feel” she says and hands her a sunflower seed sized A.I chip. Clarke hesitates, “Raven… I don’t know” she mutters and the ponytailed girl in front of her sighs._

_“I’m not very good at pep talks but here goes nothing… Clarke, don’t you miss the dropship days, when we could just be kids. Nothing to worry about, just 100 idiots against the world. Taking this chip… all the pain we’ve felt ever since Jasper was hit, it’s all gone. You get to be a 17 year old again. Not Wanheda, but Clarke fucking Griffin.” She says, pulling a smile and Clarke scoffs. “Not good at pep talks my ass” she mutters._

_“Even if it randomly doesn’t work with you, what do you have to lose?” She asks and Clarke raises an eyebrow._

_“I don’t like to get my hopes up” she mutters and Raven nods. “Just… try it and find out”._

_She presses the chip in her hand and Clarke nods. What did she have to lose? She would give anything to go back to being a worry free 17 year old. Where all she had to worry about was the next party or whether Monty’s next moonshine batch was going to poison the campers or not. She lifts the chip up and examines it. “And it just takes away your pain, all of it?” She asks, watching Raven hesitantly. She nods and Clarke huffs out a breath._

_“Ok” she mutters and places the chip on her tongue. She feels it slip down her throat and everything goes dark._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a weird glitch happen that repeated the previous chapter in my new one happen to me. I got it fixed however, and here is the new chapter.

When the group wakes up in the morning, Clarke kicked her foot against Raven’s to signal the plan and Raven nods slightly. Whenever Clarke knew that the group would be waking up soon,she had loosened Raven’s bindings around her feet and hands, just enough to where she could run away easily. Of course, she wasn’t going to actually escape, not yet. It was just a decoy to get them away from this cave.

“Having any trouble with her?” Monty asks and Clarke turns and shakes her head. “Not yet, she seems pretty quiet lately” she lies and Raven smirks. Clarke shoots her a subtle look and she shrugs.

“Ok, we’re going to move out soon” he says and Clarke frowns. “Where are we going?” She asks, standing from her rock. Monty shrugs, “Anywhere we could get an EMP. Some of us are going to stay behind so we can keep an eye on Raven. We can’t have anyone chipped see her” he explains and Clarke nods, glancing down at Raven who watches her every move. Clarke moves her gaze only slightly to look at ALIE, who was nodding to the plan. It was a smart one, Clarke knew that. What worried her was that she knew her friends were smart as well.

“Clarke?” She hears Monty say vaguely and she pulls herself from ALIE’s gaze to his worried expression. He glances back at where ALIE had once been and back at her. “Are you ok?” He asks and she nods quickly.

“Yeah, sorry. I just spaced out. I think I know someone who can help” she mutters and Raven raises an eyebrow. This was not part of the plan. Clarke looks to Raven and Raven’s head fills with ALIE’s voice explaining Clarke’s train of thought and the abrupt change of plan. Finally, Raven nods and Clarke looks away.

“I had a friend, Niylah. She can help, I saw a wristband at her hut when I was their” she explains. Bellamy, Octavia, Harper, Jasper, and Sinclair walk up to her while she talks.

“Who’s this?” Octavia asks and Clarke searches her memories quickly. Everything was out of order recently and she couldn’t explain why. “It’s Niylah. She’s a friend of mine. She helped me out sometimes while I was gone” Clarke says and Bellamy scowls, back stiffening.

“And how did she help you… while you were gone?” He asks and Clarke shrugs, oblivious to the menace in his voice. “She seasoned my meat, we slept together a few times. Nothing much” she says nonchalantly, not seeing the shock in her friends faces.

She hears laughter coming from Raven and Clarke turns to her, a smile sent that only Raven could see. She turns back to her friends, who still seem surprised by her statement. “We’re going to your… ex-fuck buddy’s?” Octavia asks and Clarke shrugs. Octavia smirks, obviously impressed, then turns to Bellamy who still seemed shell shocked.

“So, when do we leave? I know I definitely want to be there when we go” Clarke says sarcastically. Only Octavia and Raven laugh at her joke. Jasper chuckles a little, but nothing more and nothing less. Before anyone can say anything, however, Raven takes this moment of shock and vulnerability to her advantage. She pulls the rope restraints off easily and runs for the cave entrance.

Bellamy’s eyes go wide and he grabs his gun, immediately running after her. But Raven was fast, and she knew the plan. She couldn’t go anywhere too far. Everyone follows after him and when they find them, Raven was trying to pull away from Bellamy, who was trying to hold her back. Everyone joins him as Raven lashes about, searching pointlessly for a landmark as to where she is. It’s pointless, really. There was nothing there, and besides, they had Clarke.

Jasper shoves a Reaper Stick into her neck and Clarke sighs. _Really, Jasper? You couldn’t give her another few seconds to sell the act?_ Clarke cant help but think as Raven falls into Bellamy’s arms, unconscious.

Remembering the plan, Clarke speaks up. “We have to go” she says and everyone turns to her, confused. “Why? Alie doesn’t know where we are” Bellamy says and Clarke shakes her head.

“We have to get the wristband now. Before Raven or Alie can escape again” she lies, really just wanting to move this plan along. The sooner both Raven and Clarke can get away, the better. They seem to believe her lie, because they pack Raven into the back of the rover as soon as possible. As Clarke climbs into the passenger seat, she can’t help but smirk. This was almost too easy.

When they get to Niylah’s, Clarke climbs out without a word to her friends. This was urgent and she needed to speak to Niylah before anyone could hear. She sees Niylah standing outside of her house and jogs up to her, leaving them to take out Raven. She looks Niylah over and nods. Alie has her, she could assume so. Her father had been killed in the fight with the grounders, Alie had told her. It would make sense why she would search for peace instead of pain.

“Wanheda?” She asks hesitantly and Clarke raises an amused eyebrow. Alie must have told her something, because Niylah nods and lets her pass. “Get in quickly. I assume you have a plan” she whispers the last statement and Clarke nods.

“I do, I just need you to pretend to hate Bellamy. He helped kill your father, ok?” She whispers and Niylah nods without hesitation.

Clarke turns to Bellamy and the group who were speeding up with an unconscious Raven in her arms. “Let’s get her in” Clarke says and notices Niylah glaring at Bellamy. She smirks and goes to the back. Ah, she’s been here before. She helps lay Raven down and tie her up tight. They all back away and Clarke sees out of the corner of her eye, Sinclair, Monty, and Octavia go with Niylah to get the wristband. Perfect.

She turns and sees Bellamy and Jasper sitting in two of the chairs in the corner of the room. Clarke sits by Raven’s unmoving body, and feels Alie arrive.

“She’s faking. She’s awake. Give her a knife” Alie says and Clarke glances up at her before nodding and subtly pulling a knife from her leg strap. She slides it stealthily under Raven’s leg, and sure enough, Raven scotches her body almost unnoticeably to cover the knife. Clarke nods and steps away. “We need to figure out the wristband situation” she states and Bellamy looks up at her suspiciously. “Are you ok?” He asks and Clarke stiffens for a second, then forces herself to stay calm. There’s no way he could know. “Yeah, just stressed out. Why?” She mutters and Bellamy shrugs, “You just seem… off” he says and Clarke shakes her head.

“I’m fine”.

~

When they realize they have to go back to the dropship, Octavia and Monty volunteer to go. No one stops them, definitely not Clarke. They were two of the smartest people here. If anyone would notice she isn’t herself it’s them. Maybe Jasper would, but she made sure to avoid him, just in case. She sits with Sinclair and watches him work on the disabled wristband. He’s close to fixing it, she can see that. She feels Alie’s presence behind her as she watches Sinclair work. Alie was waiting for the moment as well. The moment the next step of the plan sets into action.

When the wristband emits bright blue sparks and a soft hum comes from the machine, Clarke knows its now or never. “Clarke, now!” Alie speaks up and Clarke nods.

“I’m sorry, Sinclair. But I have to do this” she whispers and he turns to her, momentarily distracted from the machine.

“Sorry for what? Clarke, you haven’t done anything” he says and Clarke shakes her head, staring in fixed resolution at the wristband. “Not yet, but I’m about to. I have to. She told me to” she mutters and smiles slightly. She should have known. Sinclair was just as smart, probably smarter, than all of them. Of course he would find out before them. You have to take out the smartest first, everyone knows that. She watches as realization dawns on his face and he scoots away from her slowly.

“Clarke? You can fight her. You’re strong enough to fight Alie” he tries to persuade her and she frowns mockingly.

“Like Raven fought her? No, I’m pretty sure she gave up. So, to continue what I was saying, I’m sorry I have to do this” she concludes and before he can shout a warning to the group in just the other room or before he can fight her off, she shoves a tranquilizer into his lower arm.

She watches him fall distastefully and steps around his slumped body dramatically. “Don’t worry, Jacapo. Alie’s not done with you yet, just you wait” she murmurs and grabs the wristband before stepping away. She can hear Raven talking to Bellamy and Jasper at this very moment. She smirks. Raven kept to the plan just as she had promised. She listens by the door, waiting for Jasper to run out, as she and Raven had planned.

Sure enough, Jasper flies through the open door, turns in confusion when he sees Clarke, and then slumps to the ground when Clarke knocks him out with her gun. “Jasper? Hey, Jasper?” Bellamy calls from the room and Clarke turns the corner. She pulls a single foot through the door and looks at Bellamy. He had fear in his eyes. She supposed she couldn’t blame him. He just saw Jasper be knocked out for no reason, by _her_ of all people. It was understandable.

“Whoops”.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy looks her up in down in fear, from the bloody gun in her hand and the small smirk on her face, to the humor in her eyes. “Clarke? Why did you just… Why did you just knock out Jasper?” He stutters, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation and Clarke just shakes her head.

“Don’t worry Bellamy. It’s all part of the plan”. Raven laughs and turns to Clarke. “You got it?” Raven asks her and Clarke nods. “Oh, I so got it” she replies, holding up the stolen wristband. Clarke watches the final piece of the puzzle come together for him and smiles. “Clarke? Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did” he mutters and Clarke shrugs.

“I’m not sorry, I have felt so good ever since I chose to take Alie’s chip. I was so held down by all _that,_ that I couldn’t do anything. So, Raven and my mom gave me the option of taking it all away. I wasn’t going to turn that down. And now I’m here to get Raven back” she explains and Bellamy shakes his head.

“Where is Sinclair?” He asks and Clarke nods. “Oh yeah, he’s unconscious in the front room. He figured it out first, so I’ll give him that” she mutters and he stands smoothly from his chair.

  
“Clarke, I know you can fight her. You are stronger than a piece of crap technology” he insists and she rolls her eyes, making herself comfortable beside Raven on the bed. “What is it with you guys and thinking I _want_ to fight this? I feel great! I have never felt better! I don’t _want_ to fight it!” She complains and Bellamy shakes his head.

“Just give me the EMP and we can get it out of your heads. Please. I know you can fight that piece of crap tech” he says and she rolls her eyes. “ _Alie_ is not a piece of crap tech. She took away all of our pain! She created the City of Light where we could all just have peace if it weren’t for you people who won’t just accept that” she mutters and Bellamy shakes his head.

  
“Alie takes your memories away from you. She forces you to do things you don’t want to do. She nearly killed Raven!” He says and she looks to Raven. “She seems fine to me” she says and Raven nods.

“I’m doing great” she mutters. Clarke pulls the knife from under Raven’s leg and starts hacking at the ropes binding her to the bed. Bellamy rushes over and slaps her hand away. “Ouch, Bell. That kind of hurt. I’m just kidding, nothing hurts me anymore” she mutters and Bellamy looks at her weird.

“Why… why would you do it? Why would you take the key?” He whispers, unable to help himself, unable to refrain from asking the one question filling his mind. Clarke looks at him and shrugs, her ferocity softening slightly into a smile. “There’s no pain, in the City of Light. No pain, no regret, and no guilt. It’s all gone” She explains and Bellamy sighs, looking to the roof.

“Regret for Mount Weather?” he asks and she frowns, her facial expression going from calm to slight confusion. “The reason I joined Alie doesn’t matter now” she just mutters and closes her eyes, obviously not there anymore.

“What just happened to her?” Bellamy asks Raven and she eyes him curiously. “She’s in the City of Light right now. She’ll be back soon” she says and Bellamy rolls his eyes. “You’re crazy” he mutters and Raven shrugs.

“None of that matters in the City of Light. Everyone is at peace. There’s no guilt or pain there, so there’s no need for revenge or vengeance. It’s all water under the bridge” she says and Bellamy shakes his head. “It’s not water under the bridge when they are literally stealing your memories! Tell me something about Finn, or your mother! Anything?” He pleads, hoping to at least get Raven on his side. But she just smirks and shakes her head.

“I’ll see you soon, Bellamy” she whispers and just like that, she enters the same state as Clarke. Taking their empty state to his advantage, he ties up Clarke as well and takes her gun and knife. He goes out to the front of the house, to wait for Monty and Octavia. He picks up the walkie talkie and tries to call for them. No answer. Well great, now all he has is his thoughts to keep him company. And that’s the last thing he wants. Because now he has to think about Clarke, think about how it was no longer Clarke. He would have to think about how Alie now has her and she will do anything for her. So thinking is not something he wants to do right now.

He paces nervously back and forth, and doesn’t stop until he sees a rover pulling up by the home. He quickly runs up to them and waits for them to open the door, lugging a large machine with them.

“We have a problem”.

“What happened now?” Monty asks and Bellamy bites his lip anxiously. “It’s Clarke. She took the chip weeks ago, and now she apparently has been here to get Raven back” he gets out in one long sentence and ignore their outbursts of sock as he drags them inside. They go into the back room and are lucky to see that Clarke was still in her weird tranquil phase. Raven, however, was not and was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently. She lights up when they get back and smiles.

“Perfect! We have some talking to do. Clarke and I here, have some business to attend to elsewhere. And right now, you’re kind of restricting us. So we need to go” she mutters, oblivious to the looks of shock from the others at Clarke’s emotionless and slack form. “She… took the chip?” Monty asks and both Bellamy and Raven nod. As if it were timed, Clarke opens her eyes, blinks a few times, then looks at them.

“Welcome to the party!” She says and Octavia seethes. “Where is this Alie bitch? I swear I am going to kill her” she yells and Bellamy holds her back from jumping at them. Clarke and Raven roll their eyes simultaneously. “Octavia, attacking us is useless. Although, being useless has never stopped you from doing many other activities, so go right on ahead” Raven says and Octavia growls, trying to spring at her again and being stopped by Bellamy.

“Jasper and Sinclair are both unconscious. I don’t know where Harper is” Bellamy informs them and Clarke smiles. “That night was fun, wasn’t it? Getting drunk and reminding us of the good old days? That could be our everyday if you just took the chip” she mutters and Monty rolls his eyes.

“Dry up, bitch. We know you aren’t Clarke” he mutters and Clarke shakes her head.

“We’re going to fix Raven first. She knows this stuff better than we do and will be more help to us when we fix Clarke” Bellamy says and they nod. Bellamy goes for the EMP and sighs when Raven kicks it across the room.

“That’s just petty” he mutters and she shrugs. “Does it suck? Always being a knight at his queens side? Always being ready to protect me at any costs? Because it looks like it sucks” Clarke says and Raven grins morbidly. Bellamy ignores the comment and picks up the flung wristband.

“Do we have the EMP set?” Bellamy asks and Octavia and Monty nod. They hold down a screaming and thrashing Raven while Bellamy sets the wristband tight around her wrist. Clarke knees Octavia in the stomach and Octavia doubles over, giving Raven more thrash room. She swings herself around and Clarke kicks Monty away.

“I can do this all day” she mutters through grit teeth and Bellamy rolls his eyes, clicking the switch that knocks Raven out. “No!” Clarke screams as Raven falls and tries to jump for her.

“You idiots! Just accept the City of Light! We will all transcend. You just ruined her!” Clarke screams, and Bellamy tries to drown out her screaming voice. Trying to drown out the words that were no doubt coming from the AI in her head.

Raven stays slumped on the bed and Bellamy frowns. He jumps when Jasper comes falling into the room. “Guys! Clarke is… Oh you got it already” he mutters and sighs, looking at Clarke in guilt.

“Why is Raven unconscious?” He asks, turning their attention back to Raven. “They killed her. She’s never coming back in the right state of mind. How do you feel about that?” Clarke asks menacingly, a cold smirk on her face. Jasper shudders and looks to Bellamy in worry. Bellamy shakes his head and turns to Raven, “She’ll be ok. She’ll wake up” he promises.

And sure enough, only 5 minutes later she did. She wakes up screaming and kicking. Bellamy tries to calm her down. When she sees where she is and that Alie is gone, she starts to calm down. Then her eyes widen. All of her memories of everything that had happened comes back to her.

“Wait! Clarke! She’s chipped!” She says in panic and hears a sharp laugh that sends her head flying. She turns and sees Clarke tied up beside her.

“Hey there, girly! Miss me?”.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven tries to jump away from her in fright, but her hands are tied up. She turns to Bellamy who seems to understand and helps to untie her hands and feet. Once she’s free of her restraints, she climbs off the bed and rubs at her sore wrists. “How much do you remember?” Bellamy asks and Raven winces trying to think about it. “Most of it is still fuzzy. But it’s coming back” she promises and they nod.

They all look at Clarke’s tied up form. “What to do now…” she says slowly, looking humorously at the group of them. “We can’t use the same EMP twice. It’s already dead” Octavia says and looks to Bellamy. He always seemed to have a plan. But at this moment, he seemed just as clueless as everyone else. “Is there anywhere else we can get something with the power of the wristbands?” Raven asks, rubbing her temple in concentration. Not just concentration though, but also anger. She was angry at herself for what she did. _She_ did this to Clarke. It’s her fault Alie has her.

“Polis?” Jasper suggests and Monty shakes his head quickly. “No way, we can’t go there. Too many people” he insists and Bellamy frowns in Clarke’s direction. She was slumped on the bed, but he knew she was listening. She was listening to their every word. He watches her look up and stare at him, she was looking at him with humor in her eyes. As if she knew he had just realized she was listening. She probably had. Bellamy blinks and looks away from her.

  
“We can’t talk about this here. Alie’s listening to our every word” he mutters and everyone looks to Clarke again. She laughs softly. But softly doesn’t mean gently. No, her laugh was frightening and not at all like Clarke’s laugh. Bellamy would know, for he had heard her laugh maybe only one time. The night of Unity Day, he had heard her laugh for the first time. And this wasn’t it.

  
“I always knew you were smart, Bellamy. I always did” she whispers and Bellamy frowns. That’s not really an “Alie” thing to say. “Too bad you weren’t smart enough to see that your precious girlfriend, what was it… Mina? Filesa? Gina! Too bad you weren’t smart enough to see that your precious girlfriend, Gina, was going to get slaughtered” she mutters and he sighs. There it is. He glares at her and watches her look up at him with fake innocence.

“Too soon? Sorry, sort of” she sighs and Octavia just about snaps. “Shut the fuck up, Alie. You don’t know shit” she shouts and Clarke blinks and looks to Octavia.

“Not Alie, Octavia. It’s Clarke, you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve already given my loyalty to Alie. She doesn’t have to worry about me jumping ship” she says, but Bellamy shakes his head. Her voice was less like her own, it was like she was trying to sound normal, but it was strained.

“I mean, sure, we’ve all done bad things, blah dee blah. But, at least I didn’t try to kill my own people by throwing a radio into a lake. Ouch” Clarke continues and Raven turns to Bellamy.

“Don’t listen to her, it’s not Clarke” she mutters and Bellamy nods. “I know. We need to find another EMP. And someone needs to stand guard over… her” he explains and Jasper turns.

“I… I can watch her. I probably deserve most of what she’ll say to me, anyways” he mutters and Bellamy nods.

  
“I’ll stay with him.” Octavia insists and Bellamy starts to protest. “Bell, I’ll be fine” she promises and before he knows it, they are walking out and Octavia and Jasper are sitting in chairs.

“It’s a shame that you didn’t join us, Octavia. Lincoln’s told me so many stories” Clarke mutters offhandedly and Octavia’s head shoots up. “What the _hell_ are you talking about” she hisses through gritted teeth. Clarke shrugs the best she can in the handcuffs around the bedpost. “Lincoln is in the City of Light, Octavia. Join us, and you can be with him. I’m sorry for his death, he was a good man” she insists and Octavia frowns. It didn’t… _sound_ like Alie. Could she be telling the truth?

Jasper looks up in suspicion and glances at Clarke. “Octavia don’t listen to her. She’s lying. That’s Alie, remember?” He tries to persuade her and Octavia looks to him.

  
“But what if he is there?” She whispers and he shakes his head. “No, then he would be upset with you for giving up so easily. He wouldn’t want that for you” he insists and she seems to understand. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry about that” she turns to Clarke, “ You’re going to have to try harder than that, Alie”.

Clarke just smiles lazily and goes back into her tranquil state in the “City of Light”. Octavia watches her warily as she slips away. “Why do you think she would do that? Take the chip?” She asks Jasper and watches him shake his head. “I don’t know. But I do know that we need to get it out of her as soon as possible. I’ve seen what it did to Raven. If Alie asks, they do. There’s not even a second thought about it. Because this chip has them convinced that it takes away their pain. But all it does is erase it, they lose their memories” he explains and she nods.

“How long are they like this?” She mutters, pointing to the meditating Clarke. He shrugs. “I have no idea. Let’s hope for a long time. I don’t like seeing this personality on Clarke’s body. It’s scary” he says and she sighs.

“It is. I’ve never seen Clarke like that except with her enemies. Let’s thank god we are on her good side” she laughs softly and he nods. “Cheers”.

~

Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Harper, who had been scouting the area, sit in the front room. The girl, Niylah, was watching them warily, listening to their every word.

“So what now?” Harper asks and Bellamy frowns. “Arkadia?” He suggests and Raven shakes her head. “No, there are too many people chipped their” she says and he nods.

“What about Niko? Lincoln’s friend, the medic?” Monty asks and Raven cocks an eyebrow. “That could work. Do you think he could have any electronics we could use?” She asks and Bellamy shrugs. “Maybe. We don’t know what happened to the rest of the wristbands?” He says. She nods and goes to the map tied to the wall.

“Niko would be right here. And he’s been to Arkadia so many times, I wouldn’t be surprised if he just snatched one up before he left” she says, pointing around the map to different locations.

“Octavia and I can go back out there to check it out” Monty suggests and Bellamy tenses. “Bellamy, I know you don’t want her out there right now, but she could be really helpful” Raven insists and he sighs in defeat. “Fine, just keep her safe. I really don’t need her chipped right now as well” he says to Monty and he nods.

“Ok, I’ll go get her” Monty says and jogs into the other room. In no time, they are both leaving in the rover and Raven and Bellamy go to sit with Jasper.

“Is she still out?” Bellamy asks and Jasper nods. “Has been for a while” he mutters. “ _I_ did this to her. I’m the one who _gave_ her the chip” Raven whispers and Bellamy shakes his head.

“Raven, no. That was Alie, that wasn’t you” he mutters. She shakes her head. “No, that’s the thing, it was me. Alie wasn’t in control of me in the moment. I just believed in the City of Light and all that cult stuff so much, I wanted her to as well” she explains and Bellamy frowns.

“Does that mean she could actually be here with us and not Alie?” He asks. She shrugs helplessly and looks back to Clarke’s unconscious form. “Yeah, she said Alie doesn’t have to worry about her. So it could be her talking to us, not the chip” she reasons. As if by clockwork, Clarke blinks her eyes open and looks at the three of them.

“What did I miss?” She asks sarcastically and Raven glances to Bellamy. He nods. “We need to know, is this Clarke or Alie. Honest answers, or I will knock you out until we can EMP you” she threatens and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“No need to be dramatic, Reyes” she mutters and stares across the room. They all frown collectively at the space of just thin air she was looking at.

“She’s talking to Alie” Raven provides and Bellamy scowls. Just another reminder that Clarke was chipped. Clarke turns back to them and nods. “It’s Clarke. Honest” she says and Jasper and Raven turn to Bellamy for a truth check. He studies Clarke, who was holding his gaze threateningly. Finally, he nods.

“Yeah, it’s her” he mutters and Clarke smiles. “So, now I get a question. This Wanheda thing… How do you think I got that name?” She asks and Bellamy sighs, looking up to the roof in frustration. “You got it from the genocide in Mount Weather” he says and she nods, trying to clap her hands, then remembering they were tied up. “Very good. Which also killed your girly, her name… what was her name?” She turns to Jasper and he glares at her.

“You know her name! Don’t pretend like you don’t know her name!” He shouts and Bellamy holds him back. “Don’t let her get to you” he whispers and Jasper nods slowly. They turn to Clarke who was frowning slightly for the first time. Bellamy studies her for a second before smirking. “No, she doesn’t know her name. Because Alie took away that memory” he says. Raven smirks and looks at Clarke.

“You don’t know, do you? How does _that_ feel? Having your memories taken away?” She asks and watches Clarke look to where Alie supposedly is. They watch the concentration lines on her forehead fade and the frown disappear. She turns to them and shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? Besides, I don’t want these painful memories anymore. Good riddance. It doesn’t matter if I don’t remember because one person forgetting a rotting body in a grave doesn’t change the fact that she. is. dead” she smirks and Bellamy has to hold Jasper back again.

“Oh, yes. Let’s all cater to Jasper’s feelings. He’s lost someone, oh no. We’ve all lost people. I… I’ve lost people?” She says the last sentence in the form of a question and Raven frowns. “You don’t remember the people you’ve lost.” She whispers and Clarke frowns.

“No, I remember them. I just choose not to” she lies and Bellamy shakes his head. “This is useless” he mutters.

Clarke tries to concentrate on focusing them on anything but the chipped soldier in the front room. By the looks of it, they don’t know Niylah is chipped yet. She smirks at the thought and turns her head to the door. She could vaguely see Niylah conversing with Harper. Clarke laughs lowly and lays her head back on the bed. Everything was going to work out. “What are you laughing about?” Jasper mutters and she shrugs, turning to him. “Oh nothing, just a little inside joke” she whispers and laughs again. But when she hears a car pull up her laugh stops short. She turns to Alie who was looking at her with a calm posture but panicked eyes.

  
“Clarke, when I tell you, you need to fight your way out of there. Do whatever it takes” she says and Clarke nods.

“Whatever it takes” she agrees and Bellamy turns to her. “What are you talking about?” He asks as Raven and Jasper go to the front room. She just smiles and shakes her head. “Oh nothing, nothing much” she mutters and he frowns.

“So, tell me what it felt like. To kill the army sent to protect you. To know that it’s your fault your girlfriend was killed. Yeah, I heard about that, the fun part about the City of Light is news spread fast. I also heard she was dead before the mountain even blew up. Ouch. And they call _me_ the Commander of Death. Well, take a good look at yourself, Bellamy. Because you’re pretty close for second place!” She spits out and laughs lowly at his expression.

He tries to block out her voice, but it was harder than it looked. “Gina’s death was not my fault” he mutters and she shrugs. “Hey, it’s totally fine that you killed your significant other. Hey, I would if I could too” she mutters and he shakes his head. “Clarke, you did. Twice” he says and she frowns.

“Nice try, Bellamy.” She mutters and he raises an eyebrow. “So Lexa doesn’t matter now?” He asks and he knows it would be considered a low blow, but in this moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to know she felt _something_ anymore. But she just turns to Alie. She looks to her as she shakes her head. “She doesn’t matter, Clarke”. She turns to Bellamy and shakes her head. “She doesn’t matter” she says, repeating Alie’s words.

“But at least I didn’t get her killed by someone I saved” she mutters through grit teeth as she struggles with the ropes binding her silently. “Gina’s death in _not_ my fault!” He exclaims and she just continues working her binds as he talks. “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. Doesn’t stop her from being dead” and with a bone shattering crack, Clarke wrenched her shoulder from its socket, allowing her to pull at the ropes with her teeth.

“Shit! Guys, get in here!” He yells. Raven, Jasper, and Harper come running in to see her. “Jesus, fuck! How does that not hurt?” Raven exclaims, trying to help hold her down. Clarke doesn’t respond, she just keeps fighting. “She dislocated her shoulder. Does anyone know how to reset it?” Bellamy asks and Harper shrugs. “Clarke’s usually the doctor here, but I doubt she’ll be much help” she mutters and Jasper shakes his head. “No, she’s going to do it herself. Or else she won’t get her girlfriend back” he holds up the flame. For a second Clarke freezes and frowns. She then sees what he’s holding and her eyes go wide. She turns to Alie for what to do and slumps on the bed when she nods.

Bellamy looks from Clarke to Raven who nods. “You have to untie my other arm” she tells them calmly and they hesitate. “Please, it’s not like I can run away. My feet are still tied” she insists and they finally agree, as they untie her arm. Clarke forcefully pushes her arm back into its socket and they all flinch at the sight. Raven and Bellamy then tie her arms back to the bed.

“Now give it to me!” She insists and Jasper cocks an eyebrow. “What? This?” He asks, holding up the chip before putting it back in his pocket. She widens her eyes. They all leave them room as Clarke screams. “You lied! You lied! You little bitch, Jasper! Give it back!” She screams but they all try to drown it out the best they can.

“Ok, do you have it?”.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yeah, we have it. But it needs to be fixed up first. Is Sinclair awake yet?” Monty asks and Bellamy shakes his head. “No, not yet. We can just wait until he wakes up though” he agrees and they nod.

“Who stays in there with Clarke now?” Raven asks and they all look to Bellamy. “We can leave her alone for now. She’s tied up so she can’t go anywhere. We need to see if we can wake up Sinclair” he says and they turn to Sinclair’s slumped body. Raven walks over to him and shakes his shoulder forcefully. “Sinclair? Sinclair, wake up” she says and with a few more shoves he’s awake. He jumps up and looks around.

“Did they EMP you?” He asks momentarily when he sees Raven in front of him and she nods. He seems momentarily relaxed until he freezes. “Clarke! She’s chipped!” He exclaims and she nods. “We know, we’re almost ready to EMP her, but the wristband needs some work. We had to get you” she explains and he nods.

“Where is it?”

~

As Sinclair looks over the kinks of the wristband, everyone else sits at the table in comfortable silence. Well, silent except for Clarke’s faint screams echoing through the building. So, when her screams stop abruptly they all frown. Raven and Bellamy share a look before going into the room. She was slumped on the bed, awake but not making a single noise, and Niylah was staring at her. “What did you do?” He asks and she glares at him.

“I did nothing. I simply came to talk to her and she fell” she says in monotony and Bellamy raises an eyebrow. He turns to see Raven doing a physical check on Clarke, who made no hint of moving a single inch, before standing back up. “I don’t know, I’m not a doctor. But I think she just gave up” she tells him and he nods. He turns to Clarke, who was talking quietly. He frowns and strains his ears to try to hear what she was saying. He didn’t have to though, as she looked up at them and said, “Go float yourself”.

He turns to Raven, who was looking at Clarke as if she was a machine she couldn’t get to work. “Why are you so loyal to Alie? She _took your memories away_!” She scolds and Clarke laughs morbidly. “Says the one who not only pledged allegiance, but also gave up to her when you tried to fight her” she chuckles. Bellamy watches Clarke as she closes her eyes and shudders. “It’s Alie talking, Raven. Not Clarke” he whispers and she nods. Alie, in Clarke’s body, looks to them and smiles.

“You two are quiet the pair. Trying to save your friend knowing she doesn’t want to be saved. Truly it’s not even saving, you’re just subjecting her to a life of pain and misery” Alie’s voice says and Bellamy shudders.

“You’re taking away her memories! She can’t be happy without knowing what happened for her to get there!” Raven argues. Clarke, _no,_ Alie, raises an eyebrow and turns her head in mock confusion. “You _want_ her to feel her pain? To remember everything? Ok then” and with that Clarke’s body shudders again before she falls limp. But it doesn’t last long as her eyes fly open in pain. She screams, but it wasn’t like most of her screams that day, that were filled with anger and frustration. No, this scream was all Clarke, full of pain and misery and guilt. She continues screaming and trying to claw at her body.

“What are you doing to her?” Bellamy asks no one and he turns to Raven who was staring at Clarke with wide eyes. “She’s making her feel her pain. All of it” she whispers and Bellamys eyes widen as well. Because that was a lot of pain.  
  
“Make it stop! Please!” Clarke sobs and Jasper and Octavia run in. “What’s going on?” Jasper asks and look at Clarke. “Alie! If you can hear me, stop it! She doesn’t deserve this!” Raven yells as Bellamy tries to calm Clarke down.

“It hurts… It hurts so much” she cries and he nods. “I know, I know Clarke. You can do this, ok? Just a little longer. You can fight this” he whispers and she shakes her head. “I can’t! I can’t fight anymore! Please, make it stop! I’ll do anything!” She screams and Bellamy just holds her down as she tries to fight out of her restraints.

  
“Clarke, stop” Alie’s voice commands her and like a puppet on Alie’s strings, she stops sharply and falls onto the bed. Bellamy heaves a sigh of relief and turns to Raven. She had abandoned tears in her eyes and a worn expression on her face.

“Alie… she did this to me. Right before I gave up to her, she did this. Clarke… she gave up long before I did” she whispers and Bellamy nods softly. “The wristband is done!” Sinclair calls and they all leave Clarke in there.

“I’m not going to fight her. If that wasn’t proof to you, I don’t know what is” Clarke tells him before he leaves and he just shakes his head. “You don’t have to. Because we are going to get it out of you” he insists and she just rolls her eyes.

They go into the front room and crowd around Sinclair. “It’s done?” Octavia asks and he nods. “Where is the EMP?” He asks and Raven and Monty heave it onto the table. “Ok, let’s do this”.

~

When they go into the back room with the EMP, they see Clarke’s eyes go wide when she sees Raven holding the cuff and Monty holding the battery to EMP her. “No. No! I won’t let you! You can’t do this!” She yelled as she began to struggle with ropes binding her. “Clarke, calm down! We’re trying to help you” Bellamy says loudly over her fighting and she groans in resistance.

“I…don’t…want…your…help!” She shouts.

“Sinclair, are you ready?” Raven asks and he nods. “Yes, we just need to turn this on and connect the wristband” he replies. Clarke shakes her head and tries to push away from them. “You’re not touching me!” She yells through grit teeth and begins to slam her head back into the hard wooden bedpost. Blood begins to seep from her head and down the bed. She doesn’t appear to be in any pain, but that was because of the chip in her head. Once it was out, they didn’t want to to know what kind of pain she would be in.

“Shit, she’s trying to kill herself!” Jasper says and Bellamy winces in second hand pain. “Hold her head back” Raven orders as she tries to get the cuff on her resisting body. “I’ll be in the City of Light soon” Clarke laughs through the banging of her head. She would be unconscious soon, and Bellamy was sure that wasn’t good. He tries to hold her head away but she continues pushing with almost inhuman strength. He vaguely sees Jasper standing up and grabbing a sledgehammer.

“Alie! You are going to leave her alone, or I swear to god I will destroy this!” Jasper threatens over the yelling and holds the flame on the table. He hovers the sledgehammer over the flame and Clarke freezes like a deer in headlights. She turns to Alie in a slurred manner from the concussion she probably now has. Taking the momentary hesitation to their advantage, they attach the wristband and Clarke realizes she was tricked. She tries to pull it off, but it stayed tight on her arm.

“No! You lied! No!” She screamed and tries to pull at her restraints the best she can. “Sinclair, do it, now!” Bellamy shouts and with a shrieking hiss, the EMP goes off and Clarke’s body goes limp. They wait for her to wake up, but she doesn’t. She just stays limp like a dead body being hung for amusement.

“Why isn’t she waking up?”.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap-_

_“No! You lied! No!” She screamed and tries to pull at her restraints the best she can. “Sinclair, do it, now!” Bellamy shouts and with a shrieking hiss, the EMP goes off and Clarke’s body goes limp. They wait for her to wake up, but she doesn’t. She just stays limp like a dead body being hung for amusement._

_“Why isn’t she waking up?”._

Now-

“I don’t know. I had woken up by now” Raven says and checks her pulse. “She’s still alive, but she’s not waking up” she mutters. Bellamy’s head starts to panic and he tries to calm himself down. Why wasn’t she waking up? Raven had woken up in minutes. So, why wasn’t she? Octavia goes to sit beside Clarke’s body and examines her unconscious form. Bellamy starts to protest, but Raven throws an arm in front of him to stop him.

“Hang on. I think she’s on to something.” She whispers as Bellamy turns to her. They watch Octavia examine her before she stands up with an even more confused look than before. She finally turns to them and shakes her head in disbelief.

“There’s nothing physically wrong with her.” She mutters and Bellamy frowns. “What the hell does that mean?” Harper asks and Raven frowns. “If she’s fine, then why isn’t she up yet?” Raven asks and Bellamy looks at Clarke.

“Something is wrong” he summarizes and the two girls shrug. “It could mean anything” Octavia says, checking Clarke’s pulse again.

  
“Yeah, something wrong” Bellamy snaps and Jasper taps his shoulder. “Man, it could mean literally anything. Her mind just be taking a little longer to back up. You know, all that fun extra trauma” he mutters.

“Yeah, that could be it” Bellamy whispers, “I’m gonna go get some air”. And with that, he quickly leaves, leaving Clarke’s unconscious body behind him.

“What now?” Raven whispers and watches Octavia look at Clarke’s incision mark on her neck. “She seems perfectly healthy, still alive. I don’t know enough about medical stuff to figure out anymore” she explains and stands up.

They all look at Clarke’s form and Octavia frowns with confusion. “I… I don’t know what to do” she whispers, her voice breaking and running her hands through her hair. Raven steps us beside her and runs a soothing hand down her back.

“Hey, we’re gonna figure it out. There’s nothing we can do now but wait, Bellamy knows that too” she mutters. Octavia nods, wiping at her eyes furiously. “Yeah, ok”. A little squeak comes from the bed. They all turn, expecting to see someone sitting next to Clarke again. Sitting beside her was Niylah.

“Hey, what do you need?” Harper asks and Niylah shakes her head. “Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking. Maybe she’s braindead” she whispers, pushing a lock of hair away from Clarke’s neck to examine the incision mark. “Wait, what do you mean?” Jasper asks and steps away from the corner wall.

“No response to pain, unconscious after a wave of shock. I don’t like it, but it’s possible” Sinclair murmurs, watching Niylah tracing a line down the mark on Clarke’s neck with intensity. She sits up straight quickly and widens her eyes, as if someone told her something shocking. “Interesting” she whispers, curiosity looming in her eyes. “What?” Monty asks as she hears Niylah mutter something. Niylah turns to them. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud”.

They all look at Clarke with intense stares, now praying to see just a small movement from her. Anything. Anything that could prove that Niylah was wrong. But they got the exact opposite. They got nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Who’s going to tell Bellamy” Monty whispers, running a harsh hand through his hair and looking away from Clarke. He couldn’t look for another minute. Octavia was already gone, going to hide her sobs from the world.

But Bellamy. No one wanted to know what he would be like. He had come so close to losing her so many times, and this time they actually did. “I’ll… I’ll do it” Raven says, her voice breaking.

She walks out of the room, and goes to look for Bellamy. She tries not to think of Clarke’s braindead form in just the other room. She thinks about how she’ll never see her best friend again. The thought almost breaks her. But she has to be strong, Bellamy will probably need her more than she needs him.

She walks outside and sees him leaning against the rover. He sits up quickly when Raven walks out. “Hey, is she up?”. He sounds so hopeful and that is what breaks her. She starts sobbing, crying hard. He runs up to her and holds her up by her elbows as she tries to fall.

“Raven, what happened. What’s going on?” he whispers. She shakes her head. “Niylah… Niylah thinks she’s braindead” she hiccups and falls to a crouch on the ground as Bellamy drops her.

She hears him whispering something and doesn’t try to hear him. “Where is she?” he mutters loudly and she stands from the ground.

  
“Still in the back room” she mutters, and follows him as he walks inside. She tries to ignore the broken look that has taken him over.

They walk in and see her in the exact same position as before. “So, she’s… dead” Bellamy mutters and Monty shrugs. “We don’t actually know that yet. It’s all based on theory” he says.

“She’s not dead, yet”. Everyone turns wildly to see Clarke removing her wristbands with ease, despite the blood still dripping from the back of her head.

“Clarke?” Bellamy whispers and Clarke looks up at him. “Yeah” she mutters, stretching her wrists when they are free. No one tries to stop her, too focused on how she was even moving.

“It’s got to be Alie. Playing one last trick on us” Raven insists and Clarke shakes her head. “Don’t worry, Raven. Alie is gone” she says her last statement with hopelessness.

“Clarke, you can’t tell me you still want that chip!” Jasper snaps. Clarke looks up to him with a raised eyebrow, a power that she couldn’t obtain before in her eyes. “I don’t Jasper, but if it weren’t for the chip, I wouldn’t have been able to see Lexa” she snaps right back and everyone goes quiet.

  
“You… you saw Lexa?” Raven asks and Clarke nods, going to untie her feet. “Yes, we said our goodbyes” she whispers, clearly not wanting to talk about it any further.  
  
“Here, I’ll help” Raven says and Clarke nods, feeling her head and coming back with blood. “Ouch” she mutters. “Yeah, we’ll get that taken care of… are you sure you’re ok. You seem off” Raven asks, going to her second tie but keeping her eyes on Clarke. Clarke nods as she moves her hands down to her incision mark. She shudders visibly and pulls away quickly.

“I’m fine” she says and Raven glances at Bellamy, clearly not thinking so. He nods. “Clarke, do you think we can get Octavia to just check on you? Just quick and easy?” he asks, soothingly and she looks at him. He seems to be testing if he was serious. Finally, she looks away and nods.

“Yeah, that’s fine”.

“Ok, I’ll go get her”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this feel kind of rushed? I'm sorry if it did. There are still a few more and a few more issues going on with Clarke, so there is some more to come.
> 
> Give me all the feedback, I love it.


End file.
